Raven
by Sket Fan
Summary: Kid decided to end his long time heist by kidnapping the most precious jewel in the police department, Edogawa Conan.


**Raven**

Today I breathe again

From the moment I woke up

Till now

And just like yesterday

I wonder if I could ever

Smile again

And live through this day

It used to be you and me

We would always be together

But they took you away from me

And leave me with nothing

I thought they lied

But they didn't

Dear brother of mine

Was it hate that I saw

In your eyes?

Why?

But don't worry

On the night of eclipse

I will take you back

We would be one

Once again

Just wait

My raven -Kaitou Kid Doodle

"Ran-neechan where's oji-san?" her seven-year old brother's voice reached her.

She look back and saw Conan bright sky blue eyes staring back at her. His eyes held such innocent that often make her wonder how it still been there after what he been through.

"He's at work Conan-kun" she answered.

"Was it a case?" the voice sounded curious now. Like usual.

"No, it was only a missing cat,"

"Oh," there's a hint of dissapointment in the voice now.

"Why don't you go to sleep Conan-kun? He wouldn't be back untill tomorrow," she asked, secretly praying he would obey.

"Hai, Ran-neechan! Oyasumi!" he chirped and went to his room.

After making sure he was indeed asleep, she go to the front door just as her father asked and double checking it, wheather it was locked or not. The door seem locked just as before which leaves only the window then. She checked it just as she did to the door and look out for any signs of intruder, which was none. She sighed.

It's a lie of course. There weren't any missing cats. Her father are at the police department now with the other officers, trying to find a way to prevent KID from stealing or in this case kidnapping, his latest target.

Usually this wasn't a big deal, and her father would be home right now, snoring as usual. But unfortunately for them, his target didn't seem usual either. It was not jewels this time, it was something a lot more precious, something that he knows the whole police department would die to protect, be they were KID Task officers or not. He wants Conan. Their precious Conan. Her little brother.

Of course they didn't figured this straight away. It was just a coincidence. A pure coincidence. An officer have come to their office to seek a help from the "Famous Sleeping Kogoro" about the thief latest heist note, and that where's it went wrong. The officer saw the picture. A picture that held the secret of the whole mess.

It was a picture from Sonoko's previous birthday party. It showed Conan dressed in full KID's attire complete with the hat and the monocle. This was Sonoko's idea since Conan have refused to wear anything ridiculous for the party which as expected from Sonoko, was a costume party.

It would be an absolute lie if she said it didn't shock them one bit when they saw the similarities between Conan and the Phantom Thief. They look so remarkably similar that they could easily pass as brothers or even twins, if it wasn't for the huge age different. It was a relief that the officer came during school hours or Conan would have known about it already.

After the picture discovery, her father have been lead to the Ekoda police department to discuss about the thief latest heist. Being there, he was interrogated by none other than Nakamouri-keibu himself, about Conan which of course, were not much. He was confused about the whole ordeal at first, untill he been told about the note.

Unssatisfied with the answers, a group of officers have been ordered to track any informations about Conan. The results were as expected, there was his birth certificate, his previous school records and others. For a moment they have bought it, until the blond detective, Hakuba Saguru came.

He was the one who asked them to track it again. They did it, and this time they notice the most important thing. The records were so perfect and it was too easy to track it, like someone wanted them to find it. That was how they find the records were fake.

The discovering of the fake records have being known by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police too. This is what that have started the chaos. Not only this atrracted the common officers antettion, but also the higher one since the child have being quite famous with the police. He was also would definately would attract the media antettion too.

If this information was known, there would be an uproar among the citizen. Who knows what would happen to him if KID'S fanatics out there didn't even one to imagined it. But even with her worries over him, she still couldn't help but to wonder the same question as the others,

Who are you Conan?

TBC..

* * *

Did you like the start?

Please give me a review~


End file.
